


Write Our Own Ending

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervous Dean Winchester, Post Season/Series 15, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: God is dead and it’s time for Dean and Cas to use their words.***Or: the one where they kiss (finally)!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Write Our Own Ending

_God is dead._ Cas slumped heavily into the wooden chair in the library, sighing as he stared blankly into space.

 _Chuck is dead_.

The thought sat like lead under his tongue, begging to be vocalized, as if saying it would make it sink in more. The possibility that they had managed to beat Chuck and all come away from it alive still seemed impossible.

It made Cas wonder if this was all a trick. What if Chuck was still out there, lulling them into a false sense of security, only to pull the rug out from under them at the last possible moment? What if it had all been futile?

 _Was this part of Chuck’s plan?_ He thought, dull terror clutching his chest.

Cas sighed, focusing on a worn book on the table in front of him, but not seeing it. He was still lost in the dark haze of his thoughts, so much so that he didn’t hear Dean walk in.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, moving to sit across from Cas. He _plunked_ two bottles of beer down on the table and slid one over to Cas. “How’re you holding up?”

Cas smiled tiredly at Dean, tilting his head. “I’m fine, Dean. Just tired.” _Drop-dead-exhausted_ was a better approximation, but Dean didn’t need to know that.

Dean popped the top off of his beer and took a long sip. “It’s hard to believe,” he said softly, drawing patterns in the condensation on his beer bottle. “That Chuck is really dead.”

Cas nodded in agreement. “Sometimes I wonder,” he began, voice uncertain. “How much of our story was us, and how much was Chuck.” He sighed and looked at Dean’s hands. “How much thought I’ve really been in control of... what opinions and emotions are my own.”

 _Sometimes_ was a grievous misuse of the word, for both Dean and Cas. For as much as Castiel thought about Chuck’s control over their lives, Dean more than matched it. 

He had always known the feelings he had for Cas weren’t strictly... platonic. More time than Dean would like to admit went to planning things he would never say—things he never _could_ say—to Cas. Part of him wondered if that was because of years—scratch that— _decades_ of repressed feelings, or because Chuck wouldn’t let him talk. He supposed it was a bit of both, after all, Chuck was responsible for his shitshow of a life.

But now, because Chuck was, in fact, dead, what was stopping Dean from telling Cas how he felt?

Nothing but Dean himself.

“Whatever Chuck made us do, whatever he made us think or feel—that’s in the past now, Cas. We’re Team Free Will, remember? Chuck is dead, Cas. He’s not in control any more, we’re free. He can’t pit us against each other, and can’t take you out of the story. We can write our own ending now.” Dean said lifting his gaze to meet Cas’, and smiling slightly. “We can do anything we want.” His eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips for a moment before returning to his eyes.

 _You can do this_ , he said to himself. _You’re Dean fuckin’ Winchester, you helped kill God; you can tell Cas how you feel._

Cas wondered if he had imagined Dean looking at his lips as he shamefacedly ripped his own eyes away from Dean’s. _Dean was close,_ he realized with an out-of-body type shock. _Very close._ For some reason that didn’t stop him from leaning in.

“Anything?” Cas breathed, leaning closer.

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly, lifting his hand to Cas’ jaw. A light blush covered Dean’s cheeks, and he looked nervous, but he still leaned closer.

Dean swallowed roughly, his throat suddenly dry. _Do it!_

“Anything,” He whispered, finally, gently pressing his lips to Cas’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
